duck_and_coverfandomcom-20200215-history
Daisy Bell
"Sssssuck it mungosss!" History Background The earliest of Adelaide's memories were of the warm embrace of her mother nd her sister's inquisitive poking, as the woman sang some old pre-War song as she loved on her daughters. Adelaide was only four or five at the time, when some bad men came, and she and Caroline had to run, and they ran and they ran, until the found Little Lamplight, which became their forever home...and there weren't mom hugs there, only the derisive sneers of the lewd children there. A kid there had to grow up tough, and Adelaide was anything but. She was easily scared, and small, she always got left behind when the other kids ran off...they called her weird, and while that might have been true, it built a dark black pit in the middle of her, she'd show them one day, she would...but those promises of revenge were mostly quelled as she hid behind her big sister and talked a big game, in fact all of Adelaide's problems came from the fact that she said a lot of things she couldn't back up, but she never regretted telling anyone off...and she grew into mean little wretch just like the lot of them, only worse because she felt she had something to prove. But that was okay, because at the end of the day, she had a sister...and that basically meant she had more in the world than any other little bastard had. But then Caroline got big, and was considered a mungo and by Little Lamplight law, she had to leave, which was something Adelaide couldn't deal with- she couldn't live without her big sis, and all those fuckers would turn on her in an instant she just knew it. She would have no one to talk to or talk for and well...there was no question that when Caroline was exiled, Adelaide followed. Big Town wasn't so bad, but boring, and the living was no easier, and Adelaide still had a score to settle, she was going to prove to everyone how she was going to change the world, she was gonna change it and she was gonna make them pay. She had a knack with things of a more technological bent, and like a lot of adolescents her age, she like to make things blow up...and her slight frame of her and her sister made it easy to avoid the super mutants. Adelaide's hostile nature made her a natural scout and scavenger...she knew what was good, and what wasn't, which brought in money when the traders came through, Though that was it's own problem, neither sister were wild about sharing their caps, nor their shiny toys, but that was Big Town law...so when a mysterious stranger who Adelaide so kindly attacked on sight offered up work and board as long as she stopped throwing Molotov cocktails well...how could Adelaide say no? It was a means of bettering she and Caroline's life...and it would get them out of that shithole city... For a decade Adelaide (who never gave the shady scientist anything- including her name), whistling the tune her mother once sang, worked for Raymond Dittmar, who took to calling her Daisy Bell, just because apparently that was the song's name, which was stupid, but he was stupid also. She learned a lot from the man, she got better with those things she was good at, and she learned how to make people better...or worse, depending on how she felt, but she was his more or less loyal assistant. In that span of time however, the sister grew distant with one another, arguing in private on whether or not their generous benefactor was someone they should continue working with, Caroline wanted to leave, and Daisy Bell wanted to take the man for everything he was worth as far as education went...but the man was insane, and was starting to hint at experimentation...no longer referring to them as assistants, but subjects...IT was a dangerous game they were playing, one that both sisters recognized, Daisy Bell was well aware of his fascination with the FEV virus and the mutative properties of radiation, but she like Dittmar wanted to know more. Caroline...not so much. It wasn't long before the sisters had a go at each other while the mad scientist was away- a fight was nothing new between the two, but this one was worse than most, it escalated quickly and before either of them knew what was going on, a few situations were triggered...one was one Daisy Bell getting cracked against the jaw as she got punched into a containment unit, the next was one of Dittmar's science experiments running a muck...and then the subsequent explosion that killed the abomination and blasted poor Caroline to smithereens. That was...a very sobering and dark epiphany for Daisy Bell, who realized just too late what she did to Caroline, and doing the best that she could, she put her sister back together with what she had learned and what was in the lab. Which sadly meant that her sister was made a monstrosity by her own hands- with protectron arms, and open jawless maw, Caroline was alive...but at what cost? She had become as mad as the mad scientist himself, and in that moment, Daisy Bell was aware Caroline had been right, and the two took off in the night, returning to Big Town, never to be seen by Dittmar again, only leaving a dead test subject, some vague human pieces and a charred hole where the lab had been...truly no one could have survived that. Daisy Bell has been playing it safe since, the practicing doctor of Big Town, she tries to behave herself, but she knows she can't keep her nose clean no matter how hard she tries. She promised Caroline, no more experiments, but there is that question of where Daisy Bell's boyfriend went...and why is there a centaur often seen roaming around their shack some nights...and now, she's spending an awful lot of time with an strange outsider from some vault, which is raising some concerns of whether or not she'll stay out of the super science racket... Continuing Adventures ''--'' Death ''--'' Personality Daisy Bell has always been the smallest, the weakest, the slowest, just the kid who always had to have someone look out for her. Of course now that she's big, she's over compensating, she's fiercely independent- and while she's not much bigger, stronger or faster than she was as a little girl, she has found that she's smarter, meaner and more clever than most everyone she knows- so she just works with that. And by working with that, she's grown up to be a hell of a little monster, she has very little concern for those outside of the people she cares about, which are few and far between. To strangers she's sadistic, playing mind games at the best of times, and knee capping them on occasion...but at her worst, she's taken to taking home specimens to experiment on. It's not that she goes out of her way to make strangers lives hell, that's sort of just a side effect of people willingly wandering up too close to Daisy Bell- but the sure fire way to raise her ire and develop issues with an absolute little sociopath is to mock or belittle her...for those who remind her of her bullied years, there is a special sort of attention she gives to them. Of course, there is a flip-side to all of this, her sister, Caroline, who stayed by her side, and protected her all those years, is someone she has yet to turn against, she's also the only person that she trusts fully, for there were years where Caroline was Adelaide's only friend. Which is not something she'd soon forget. Big sisters are fabulous things if you ask her and Daisy Bell is fiercely defensive of her because she feels she owes her, and its because of that need to defend her back that she's grown so absolutely bizarre, if making fun of Daisy Bell is a poor decision, making fun of Caroline is a death sentence. Though so far, the only person who's done hte most damage to Caroline is Daisy Bell herself, which is something she's not allowed herself to forget or forgive one little bit. It's those little failings that has gotten her so sick and tired about what and who she is, that she's so very curious about ways to 'improve' herself, though she hasn't turned her experiments on herself yet, she's fascinated with the idea of becoming more than human, though so far, she sees things like the FEV virus or ghoul levels of radiation- less than human, but that fascination is still there, she wants to make her and her sister better than all the bastards that used to give them the shits in Big Town, and that drive coupled with her natural ennui has gotten her mixed up with bad company...but so far, she hasn't learned from it at all. Appearance A slight little thing, the little mad scientist is just a few inches below female average, otherwise what you see is what you get, but Daisy Bell has a hell of a lisp from what looks like a poorly reset jaw. Though her name is Adelaide, Daisy Bell gets her moniker from her incessant whistling of the song by the same name, obnoxious but if anything it lets you know when she's coming Relations * Caroline (sister) Quotes * "--" Category:Character Category:Capital Category:Raider